<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better by Thornrose270</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128449">Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/pseuds/Thornrose270'>Thornrose270</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila's backstory, Lila's lies are magic, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/pseuds/Thornrose270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila has always been better. it's just the way it is. The way it always has been, and the way it always will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila can’t remember when she discovered she was different. That she was Better. Maybe she always knew, really.</p>
<p>Adults were almost always nice to her, as long as she said the right words anyway. The other kids would glare at her with envy as she was given special treatment, and they tried to copy her. They used the same words, in the same way, but never got the same results. Lila was simply Better.</p>
<p>Her older sister in particular would look at her in wonder and awe when she did something as simple as getting another kid in trouble for something they had done. But when she had tried to do the same thing, she was punished. Lila was Better.</p>
<p>She had tried over and over again, trying to be like her amazing, better, younger sister. The adults told her, too.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you be like Lila? What can’t you be like her?”</p>
<p>“Lila’s an angel, you're a lying brat!”</p>
<p>Lila watched as they said these things, smirking to herself, and of course, at her sister. Lila was Better than her, and she loved that other people saw them that way too.</p>
<p>Soon, Lila began branching out, lying to the other kids as well. They were just as pathetic as the adults, simpering at her feet. Where they belonged. Lila was Better than all of them.</p>
<p>The most pathetic of them all however, was Lila’s own sister. She never believed anything Lila said, even if it actually was true. She tried to tell the adults about Lila’s lies. She was scolded and scorned, told not to insult her little sister like that, angel that Lila was. And then, she began to look at Lila as if she was actually Lesser. Lesser than her, Lesser than everyone! She looked at Lila like she was scum she had scraped off the bottom of her shoes after walking around on an uncovered landfill. Pathetic indeed, for not noticing her greatness, the fact that she was Better, even when everyone else told her so as well. Lila hated the looks she gave.</p>
<p>Lila began to make a plan, a plan to make her sister stop. A plan to make her sister realize that she truly was Better.</p>
<p>She began to do what she did best, lie. She lied about her sister to everyone, told them how awful she was, told them all of the horrible things she did, what she found pleasure in. told them every horrible thing she could think of. Back then, her technique was rough. She could have done better. But still, it worked.</p>
<p>The adults began to shun her, to speak ill of her in hushed whispers, to send her the same looks she gave to Lila. The children began to call her names, began to do all manner of horrible things to her, in the name of justice no less. Lila laughed at all of them, where they couldn’t see, of course. Laughing at how pathetic they were, laughing at their utter stupidity. And laughing at her sister, laughing at her tears, and her pain. It was what she deserved after all, looking at Lila like she did, trying to tattle. None of the other kids had tried to tattle, back when she was only lying to the adults, back when they knew.</p>
<p>Her sister was given the worst of everything, in a form of discipline Lila supposed. She was kept from doing things with everyone else, not that they wanted her. She was kept indoors, given extra chores, and of course, given those looks. The awful ones, the ones Lila loved directed anywhere but at her.</p>
<p>Soon enough her sister stopped giving her those looks, instead giving her looks of fear. She now knew what Lila could do. After all of this, Lila knew what she could do too. She had never pushed her Betterness like this before, and it felt wonderful. And of course, her sister now knew for certain that Lila was absolutely, Better than her.</p>
<p>Lila didn’t stop however. She couldn’t quit after coming this far, and eventually, as soon as her sister was old enough, she was disowned and imprisoned for a crime she didn’t commit. </p>
<p>After that, Lila and her mother moved to France, partly for work, and partly to get away from the memory of Lila’s horrible sister.</p>
<p>Everything had gone wrong. Where had it gone wrong? Lila was the Queen! She was Better! So why was she receiving this many looks? </p>
<p>It was all the pathetic girl’s fault, Marinette Dupain Cheng. She was just as pathetic as Lila’s sister, so why wasn’t she the same? Why wasn’t she broken already? Why hadn’t she submitted? Why didn’t she fear her? Why wasn’t she like Lila’s sister? </p>
<p>Why wasn’t she weak???</p>
<p>Lila looked up around at her classmates, all of them were glaring daggers at her, surrounding Marinette like a barrier. They were yelling at her. Yelling many things at her, but something stood out.</p>
<p>Almost all of them were yelling about Marinette. Marinette, when honestly they should be yelling about themselves. She had promised them all so much, unchecked she would have ruined their futures, left them crawling back to her. They should have been yelling about how they had been hurt, all of her empty promises, but instead they were yelling about this one girl. How dare you hurt Marinette, huh? What about you, useless sheep? Do you not care about yourself?</p>
<p>Lila smiles, not one of her usual evil smirks or sympathetic grins either, no. she’s smiling in defeat. There’s one variable that she never considered. The thought had never crossed her mind before now.</p>
<p>“Well played, Marinette.” Lila whispers, smiling at her greatest rival, utterly defeated. Because maybe, just maybe, Marinette was Better, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow hi!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my.... thing.<br/>it means a lot!</p>
<p>Lila’s lies are so stupid, I figure they must be magic or else everyone in the whole of Paris is so stupid there's not even a word for how stupid they are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>